


吮吸反应

by hoshipro



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshipro/pseuds/hoshipro
Summary: 口欲期固结渴望关注和爱,这样的人执着于寻求别人的关注，只要是关注就行，不管这种关注是好还是坏。





	吮吸反应

1  
李知勋在戒烟。自从他坐上这个总裁继承人的位子，戒烟这个念头就生长起来了。一是不愿意让自己的个人办公室烟雾缭绕。二来他也早就过了大学时期需要某种坏习惯解压的需求。吸烟就好像是咬指甲那样，久而久之就成了你没法排除的东西。李知勋不喜欢这样。

他把抽屉打开，里面有几根棒棒糖。口腔欲望不能一次解除，还是需要一点甜头尝尝。他之前随手给过自己的女秘书一只，后来听见茶水间里说他果然还是个小孩。他今年新上任，别人尊称他也是一声小李总。偏偏他生的像一团雾霭，清淡凉薄的，手腕脚踝露出一节清癯的苍白肌理，又粘又滑，骨节处染着一点晕开的水红花钗，有人戏称他应该是生在古代的娇生的公子。他看起来确实太娇贵了，穿上整齐的棕色正装三件套也像是被轻柔包裹，挽起袖子查看左腕上表盘就会露出蚊虫肿块格外清晰的小臂。

可这些也算是刻板印象吧。小李总上班总是有些闷闷不乐。他年纪不算太小，但有一点想要被认可的愿望。父亲的办公室就在他的隔壁，能让他听见里面文件声，谈话声，高跟鞋和皮鞋的脚步声。他的办公室实在是太安静了，安静的能让他听见走廊上茶水间里的闲谈声。  
那么今天接到的任务是谈拢一项代言。小李总的公司邮箱里难得这样亮起一条未读的消息。

2  
权顺荣想要停止咬指甲。

作为一个偶像，大势组合的人气成员，第一次solo也卓有成绩，很多双眼睛看着他。他没有意识到的事情，好的或者不好的，都能在某一个网络上的视频里发现。他的指甲因此没有那么好看，涂了护甲油还是短短钝钝，只是所幸没什么人在意。偶尔粉丝会评论说，像小朋友一样的顺荣尼真是太可爱了。但是他还是想要改掉，改掉他这种没由来的口腔吸吮咬嚼。更何况他在网络上看到总是咬指甲会让嘴型不好看。他好喜欢自己的嘴唇，他不想要那样。

接到经纪人发来的关于代言的短信他已经看到了。电视屏幕上还播放着他今天的舞台。他不担心自己的高档公寓隔音不好，音量开得老大。他充耳不闻，点开浏览器就开始查询李氏公司，看见小公子新任总裁的新闻，就点开大图来看。他看的不清楚，电视里音量把他的视网膜都震动了，只不过看见年轻人冷淡的眼神和弯起的应酬微笑。

隔天需要会议，做保姆车到了公司落下被拦住了。前台问他来意，经纪人抢先要说，但那小姑娘先意识到了，看见好看的脸蛋总会忍不住过呼吸。过呼吸完了就小声的红着脸说出一个名字。

“对不起……”尴尬了，这说的也不是他。也许平时舞台也只是个捕风捉影的娱乐，吃饭的拌菜。漂亮也是大家的漂亮，大家都漂亮。他明白的是在这个圈子人人都很难真正拥有个人的身份——大多都是群体认证。权顺荣眯眯笑，笑起来很友好。小姑娘也不好意思的笑了一下，脸又红透了。

“真对不起……”她嗫嚅着回答，拿起电话拨打上层，确认好了就冲他连连鞠躬。权顺荣最后有些不好意思了，他想说，你也是给别人打工，我也是给别人打工。你的身份是前台小姐，我的身份是idol。多巧，你不记得我叫什么名字，我一样没记住你叫什么名字，尽管你的name tag在我的眼前晃了有十分钟之久。

经纪人先向着电梯走过去，他尾随其后，瞥见小姑娘手机屏幕开始查询起与他相关的百科新闻。

出电梯的时候小李总——李知勋已经在会议室里坐着了。他意外的漂亮。棕色的西装衬得他皮肤更加苍白。也许是一路也赶时间，他挽起袖子露出的小臂上出了薄汗，显得那是一种饱满而肉欲的漂亮，好像是一段嫩蒸的莲藕，直接下口就会流出汁水了。权顺荣又忍不住开始咬指甲，经纪人看见伸手拍了他的手臂提醒他。小李总也许好像注意到了，低头抿起一点笑意，叫权顺荣有些忿忿。

李知勋也许不太爱讲话。跟他简单介绍了一下产品就让广告创意总监跟他谈，自己在旁边一边听一边低头看着文件。钢笔笔帽扣在笔的末端，轻轻在纸上敲出节奏。权顺荣悄悄侧头，看见经纪人听的认真，自己就放心大胆任凭思绪飞远了。那要命的小李总，为什么也不知道往他的方向看一眼。他们正好分坐在会议桌的折角处，两个人中间就隔了九十度，甚至能感觉到他桌子底下折叠的一双腿的热度。

方案听着无聊，权顺荣大概能听进去主题之类云云，走正装性感风格。他悄悄看见李知勋也兴致缺缺的样子，眼神也不往自己身上投射一次，桌底翘起的二郎腿晃荡起来，不小心就磨蹭到了小李总的裤腿。

——李知勋好像立刻坐直了，身子也绷紧了。

不是故意的，但是反应出来的信号是真实的。权顺荣简直要忍不住笑。他保证，一分钟前，他绝对没有任何发展工作关系之外的意图，但是现在他想要变卦了。一分钟前他还在恼怒李知勋嘲笑他，一分钟他就只想要给他口交。就因为李知勋是只漂亮的，不知好歹的小猫。  
他侧过脸，把一边脸颊安置在撑起来的手背上，拿着笔翘起来的手指挡住了另一侧总监和经纪人的视线。然后，在李知勋故作镇定投来的目光里，权顺荣把手指含进嘴角，挑起眼睛，冲他慢慢的，认真的，露出一个色情暧昧的笑。

3  
李知勋没怎么听说包养或者潜规则之类的事情，所以他的迷惑和僵硬应该是情有可原的，对于权顺荣此类明显的表示，他在喉咙里轻轻咳嗽了一声，甚至那时候想要打开谷歌谷歌一下。请代言的明星时常会遇到什么情况？希望有人能给他解答一二。这边总监说完，目光重新投到他的身上，权顺荣的露骨目光也依然梭巡在他的身上。

”假如没有什么问题的话，“李知勋丢脸的感觉到自己嗓子都嘶哑了，连忙掩饰般的咳了一声，”权先生就签合同吧。”

权顺荣乖巧的接过文件签名。他好像就是有口舌上的欲望，就连签字的时候，笔帽也忍不住的叼在嘴角似有似无的吮吸着。他显然化了妆，唇线清晰精巧。李知勋忍不住想到，这次口红广告一定会做的很漂亮的。

“之后有什么安排吗小李总？“权顺荣把笔帽盖上以后说。李知勋把他手里的笔接过来，顶端湿漉漉一片。他突然没由来地想起在国外上大学时修的心理学，有一个名词叫做oral stage，口欲期。婴儿通过吸吮，咬，吞咽等口腔活动为主满足本能和性的需要。吮吸联系到性上。李知勋转过脸，正好对上权顺荣湿漉漉的目光。

权顺荣在他的办公桌底下给他口交。没有人会推门进来的办公室里面全是外面传来失真的悉悉索索叮叮哐哐的声音，此时都被断断续续的潋滟的粘腻水声盖过了。权顺荣嘴巴真的很小，又没那么大胆，只是拉开他的拉链释放出他半硬的性器，含进了个头部。他的两半嘴唇丰满又细腻，表情看起来又是绰绰有余。唇角上翘着兜住男人肿胀的龟头，下唇微微伸出来一点，配合着舌尖摩挲着底下的凹陷处。李知勋不想承认，但是从权顺荣扶住他性器，温热滑到他的冠状沟的一瞬间，他已经硬了，甚至完全是在狼狈的喘气。过多的快感蔓延的太迅速，就像是一根叫他又痛又痒又爽的训诫式的教鞭，抽动着他让他情不自禁的挺直了脊梁，蜷缩起手脚，咬住嘴唇使劲的忍住粗重的呼吸。权顺荣好像是在跟他玩一样，那双漂亮的深黑的眸子还算清明，眼角堆积的一点生理泪水晕开他浅粉的眼影，看起来还不算太糟糕。他抬眼看见李知勋拼命压抑的模样，好像也不太屑于与他理论，只是把他的龟头吮吸的越发大声，止不住的津液也一路顺着柱体粘稠的流下来，把他的裤子沾的一团糟。

“不要了，权顺荣……差不多了吧……”他咬牙切齿的喘着粗气去抓权顺荣的头发。后者停顿了一下，就撑起膝盖。内衬的衬衫不知道被他什么时候自己解开了，领子揉乱了，露出一大片白嫩的胸口。权顺荣抓住他的性器，挺起胸口，把那东西夹在自己汗湿滑腻的乳肉和外套内侧的绒面之间磨蹭。“好热……知勋的，好烫……嗯”

他的表情又认真又淫荡，自己玩着胸口也忍不住小声的呻吟着。

“嗯……好爽，唔唔，知勋……”男人分泌的前液把他衣领都染的透湿了，他最后把男人开始跳动的阴茎贴上自己的脸颊，低下头去口腔包裹住他的囊袋。

李知勋的全身每一寸皮肤好像都被烧灼了，大脑里也迷迷糊糊煮成了一锅浆糊。他不是没有性经验，但是平素自己都不会细心照顾的生理所需赶不上视觉的刺激，便忍不住恶狠狠的把自己的性器在权顺荣那迷离漂亮的脸上使劲摩擦。权顺荣也就笑着就把他的龟头重新纳入口中，鼓起脸颊口水直往下流，话也说的含含糊糊。“嗯……知勋——知勋……快点射出来吧…”

这之后不会很奇怪吗。李知勋今晚洗完澡上床睡觉的时候觉得浑身意外的酥软困倦。下午在办公室里真正射精的时候溅了权顺荣一脸，随之涌上来的疲惫感就席卷了他，连手指尖都沉浸在高潮的余韵里微微颤抖着，沉重的抬不起来。他的脖颈倚在椅背上，看着权顺荣好整以暇地整理自己的衣服，从眼睫脸颊上随手抹下半凝固的精液。他看见权顺荣手背擦嘴把口红擦得一团糟的样子，还是忍不住笑了，从桌上抽了几张纸巾给他。

这坏孩子。

李知勋躺在黑暗中看着天花板，睡意很快的裹挟了他，他下意识地夹住鼻梁摩挲着，叹了口气，意外的有些想吃一根棒棒糖，或干脆爬起来吸一支烟。

4  
权顺荣下一次见到李知勋就是拍摄平面广告的时候了。他代言的系列产品颜色正红在他嘴唇上亮晶晶发出喑哑的光。一身黑色皮衣，金发撩起露出额头。正巧是一组照片刚刚拍完，他一边从吸管喝水一边迎着李知勋投来的目光笑起来。

他不是这样一直想着怎样钓他的。小李总西装还是穿的齐齐整整，忍不住就让他想到当时隐藏在办公桌下的干柴烈火。转头看见他脸也微微烧红了，就知道他们想到一起去了。权顺荣小心翼翼在他眼前松开吸管，末端被他吸嘬咬嚼的扁扁的，清清楚楚是一圈含出来的新鲜唇纹，大大方方就冲李知勋笑。

“李总，这个口红好看吧。”

李知勋抬起头来看，眼神里明显有些心不在焉的。权顺荣注意到他眼睛从自己目光里飘过之后就连忙躲开，最后停留在自己的嘴唇，喉结上下一次滚动。

“好看，”他最后言简意赅的说，“挺适合你的，这次代言人他们选的还比较合适——”话还没说完，权顺荣就低下头，扶住他的后脑，嘴唇印上了他的嘴角。李知勋毛茸茸的脑袋在他掌心里挣扎了一瞬，口腔里勉强挤出抗议的声音。但紧接着他左右余光中瞥见他们正在拍摄现场的角落无人注意，又顺从了下来，伸出舌头来回应权顺荣热烈而深入的亲吻，胳膊也忍不住缠上了他的肩膀。李知勋不是没有经验——他甚至知道微微歪过头让他们的唇更好的贴合在一起，舌尖划过对方一条一条的竖型唇纹，交缠着搜刮彼此的津液。但他的舌尖还是一瞬勾弄到了权顺荣的舌根，叫他有些忍不住喉咙里的干呕反应。

李知勋不好意思的放开了他。权顺荣捏捏喉部的皮肤就迸发了一声大笑，在别人看过来之前赶忙帮他去擦嘴巴上粘的一塌糊涂的大红唇印，把他嘴唇周围的皮肤和自己的手背全都擦得红红的，乱七八糟。这是调侃，权顺荣是故意的，他就是想要调侃。想要看小猫咪被这种暗示搞得面红耳赤，攥紧他的衣角想要叫他停下。但是谁知道李知勋这时攀在他腰间衣带上的手爬到了大开的衣领，凑近了他的耳朵。

"权顺荣，想要吗？

他浓情蜜意的热气顺着他的衣领又流连到他的脸颊，在他的下巴上又落下一个黏糊糊的吻。权顺荣一边笑一边连连躲着叫他酥痒的呼吸。李知勋比他还要娇小一点。权顺荣只能就着他的姿势把他半圈在怀里，低头就能看见他通红的耳朵和新修理过的鬓角，顺势就蹭蹭他的侧脸发出一声轻喘。“知勋，想要——想要涂着这个口红含你的东西，把你弄得脏脏的，想要边含着你的东西边看着这个镜头，想要镜头把这些都拍下来……唔！”他的脊背猛地弓了起来，呜咽着接受了李知勋坏心眼掐在他乳尖上的手和印在他锁骨下方的吻。

好不容易冷静下来坐在旁边等着下一轮拍摄，过来给他整理妆容的化妆师突然咦了一声，指了指权顺荣的锁骨，那里印了一个淡淡的红色印记。然后就惊讶的看到这个之前拍摄非常性感淡然的经验偶像红着脸，愤恨地扯过化妆台上的湿纸巾擦掉了那个看起来有嘴唇纹路的痕迹。

5  
李知勋说聪明也不聪明。学生时代他是柔软纯白的，好像一只自我的飞鸟。他有钱，有身份。喜欢单簧管和钢琴就可以在学校有一个自己的音乐教室，小小的钥匙穿成项链挂在脖子里，在平整的校服上晃荡。没经历过什么破碎的混杂青春，没有什么汗水浸透或者眼泪的故事，只有在考试期间会在自己的音乐教室抽一根薄荷爆珠。他一路走过来总是干净冷静，看起来娇憨幼嫩的脸上是自我结成的茧。社会生活虽然不像他之前那样一帆风顺——他因为他漂亮的脸蛋和不到”沉淀“的年龄备受不肯定，但是这还不足以打碎他骨子里生长的骄矜。因此他没经历过现在如此的无措，就算脊梁里缠绕了几次风月，也像是纯情高中生那样，靠着车，不自觉地反复矫正领带，等着权顺荣下班出来。

真奇怪。他蹑手蹑脚地探出头，防止有人注意到他。脑子里却盘绕着其他的东西，甚至对自己晚上因为不知道确切地时间而这样在外面等他的行径产生了怀疑。权顺荣——当然，漂亮脸蛋，火辣身材，不用质疑。但是这种吸引在李知勋看来并不属于单纯的追求刺激。他现在依然能清楚的想起他水润的眼神和嫣红的嘴唇。互相吸引的本质就是互相吸引，别无其他。那种感觉他说不上来。权顺荣过的很好，他也过得很好，可就是仿佛他们两个是互相真正需要的，抱团取暖的两只骄傲的刺猬。

权顺荣最后终于出来了。李知勋能远远的看见他在门口跟摄影师和导演寒暄着，冲他们挨个鞠躬。李知勋低头等其他人都走开了，就看见权顺荣孤零零一个人站在台阶上，右脚悬空一下一下的踢着，用一根手指笨笨的戳着屏幕，一点微光把他的脸颊照的荧光发亮，好像一只孤独的深海小鱼。远远的看着就发现他把手指头放进嘴巴里去咬，咬咬大拇指咬咬食指，烦躁的模样。李知勋走上前去拍了拍他。他吓了一跳，撅起嘴回过头来，脸上就绽开了很惊喜的表情。

”知勋！！“他似乎好像想要扑过来抱他一下，但最后还是放下了手臂，拉住了他的手。两个人的手都冰凉凉。李知勋借着夜色也能看见他脸上止不住的倦意，没卸干净的妆容底下盖着乌青的眼圈和发红的皮肤。他原先定了餐厅，现在就只想要打电话过去取消预订，把他带回去洗个热水澡好好睡一觉。事实上他也这样做了，说”您好，拜托取消一下预定的时候“权顺荣扑过来，温热起来的手心摸上他的手腕，小声说，”不用了，知勋，如果订了餐厅的话还是去吧。“

李知勋挂了电话，笑着吻了他的额头。好奇怪，吻额头和吻嘴唇的意义在他们这里仿佛是颠倒的。他还没来得及感受他皮肤柔软的触感，权顺荣僵硬了一瞬，然后才不动声色的放松下来，然后跟他开着玩笑，说着他刚刚还要踮脚之类云云。李知勋没理他。

”怎么不回去？”

”经纪人要送别的成员去其他行程，我好像得自己回家了。“权顺荣说，晃了一下脑袋。

”那要不回去我那里吧。“李知勋建议——他的心快跳到嗓子眼儿了。权顺荣微笑了一下，好像在权衡，然后他说，”好吧。“

李知勋松了一口气，但是很奇怪，那个悬在嗓子里的心并没有落下来。

6  
权顺荣站在李知勋公寓的浴室里，小心翼翼地凑近去读洗手台上一个个瓶子上的英文文字。所以哪个是洗发露，是这个吗？他依稀知道洗发露的触感和沐浴露是大不相同的，也许在手心里挤一点他就能明白过来。

可是他好像又不知道。

总是在喷的那一款香水好像已经完完全全的渗透进他的皮肤了。行程忙乱的时候又是也在各种地方，录音室，保姆车，或者拍摄现场，头一仰就能进入深眠。好不容易有时间回到公寓，眼睛睁也睁不开，随手拿过一个能起泡沫的就开始用。生活的享受的种种，如果是花时间的，这里好像一概也不存在。

他已经很累了，随手就开始慢慢搓揉头发，脑子里却浮现出李知勋的样子。想要逗他，想要给他口交。这种念头好像是第一次见到他就有的，也是这样做的。那么一会儿就跟他做爱吧。他机械的站在淋浴下让热水冲刷着，手探下去清洗下体和大腿内侧。

李知勋大约二十分钟以后就来敲门了，要把浴衣送进来。权顺荣方才清醒，低头看见身体已经被洗的发红，像是刚刚被蒸熟的草莓圆子，挂着零零散散的泡沫。他正在犹豫，李知勋就已经走了进来。

”权顺荣，“他看见里面的情形就忍不住笑起来。权顺荣平时看起来大胆的要死，这时不知道动了什么旖旎的心思，忸忸怩怩想要遮挡住身体。太温暖了。李知勋伸手把毛巾扔在他头上，格格的笑着。但是他现在没有亲吻他的冲动，也没有要在他的床上插入他的冲动，甚至只是想要一个李知勋印在他额头上的吻，一个黑色无梦的睡眠。

7  
等到李知勋把他按进床铺之间的时候，他连眼皮也睁不开了。

”好好睡吧，“李知勋蜷缩到他的身边，伸出手搂住他的脖子，”今天就别再受累了。“也许权顺荣脸上的沉默表情应该称得上复杂，但是他很快的迷糊了。柔柔软软钻进了李知勋的怀里，”知勋，喜欢你，好喜欢你。“

”你说什么？”

李知勋问，侧过耳朵贴近他。权顺荣的呢喃好像是睡眠里发出来的梦呓。李知勋把他搂紧了，怀里的家伙向着热源凑近过来，毛茸茸的发顶埋进他的胸口，嘴巴咬住他睡衣的柔软领子，温热的溢出一圈唾液，没有醒。”你喜欢我吗？”李知勋轻声问。

权顺荣睡得很熟。李知勋去吻他嘴角，只觉得嗓子里砰砰跳的心突然安稳了下来，皱皱巴巴像是被拳头攥紧了，安稳的像是烘烤的暖热的石头。

他知道权顺荣安定下来了。他那一点点笨蛋小孩一样的吮吸反应，看起来想要诱惑但是只是一点点想要喜欢的需求，都已经被很好的满足了。


End file.
